


Everlasting Love

by KichiAmami



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oumami, Regained Memories, amaou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KichiAmami/pseuds/KichiAmami
Summary: It's dangerous to have a relationship in this type of situation, isn't it? But what happens if you remember one from before? Well, a lot can happen, actually.Inspired bysinnoh's ficDon't Forgetbut presented from Kokichi's point of view.Chapter 1 is basically a kind of re-telling but the rest will just be my own stuff.Explicate rating is for later, this is a slightly different set up for the school than in canon but only slightly, everything else is the same except the shower room set-up.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantarou/Ouma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Everlasting Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Starts with some NSFW
> 
> Word Count: 2,910

The face on the green haired boy above him held a soft smile as he leaned down, kissing at the other boy’s neck, which caused him to shiver, “Tarouuuuu…” A whine found its way out of Kokichi’s mouth as he felt the other running his hands down his body. His face was flushed and his lilac eyes met with the other’s green ones.

“Hm? Yes, Kichi?” The taller questioned, looking up at him from the other’s neck, “What’s wrong?” His voice held a playful tone as the smaller boy’s hand found its way into his hair.

“You’re teasing me agaiiiiiiin…” Kokichi whined before he felt Rantarou smirk against his neck, which made him shiver a bit. A gasp left him as the other bit his neck teasingly, his legs quivering slightly, “Please…” He whimpered out, fingers tugging at the other’s messy hair for a moment.

Rantarou moved back for a moment before kissing the area he bit and finally moving up to look into Kokichi’s pleading eyes, “Okay.” He whispered, shifting slightly as he felt the other wrap his legs around his waist. One of his hands moved, rubbing the other’s side gently as he started pushing into him.

Kokichi gasped, bolting up straight in his bed, his entire face burned as he looked down at his hands, “W-what the hell _was_ that?!” He was breathing heavily, his body felt cold from the air in his room hitting the heated skin. His hands found their way up into his hair as he tried to get the image out of his head, but he just couldn’t. It felt so _real_ , his fingers tangled into his messly locks as he let out a frustrated sigh, “It keeps getting _worse_ …” He went to move his legs up before noticing that he was hard, groaning to himself in dismay.

“Of course…” He ruffled his hair and mussed it up slightly before one of his hands slid down and rubbed over the spot he was bit, a shiver traveled up his spine as he stared at the wall in front of him. This was too much, he flung himself back down onto his bed and looked at his clock, it was 12am. Squinting at the digital numbers he grumbled, “I didn’t even sleep for two hours! Geez!” He rolled onto his side in a huff, laying there for a moment and staring at his bedroom door, trying to will away the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. When he felt like he wasn’t on fire anymore he pushed himself up onto his hands and slung his legs over the side of his bed.

Grumbling once more he made his way over to the closet, taking out a new pair of clothes and running a hand through his hair quickly before poking his head out of his room to look around the sleeping quarters. Once he makes note that there’s no one around he walks out with his towel and clothes, heading off to the showers with a huff. He isn’t expecting to see anyone, in fact he’s _hoping_ he won’t, not after the last time this happened and he’d run into... _him_. It’s true, the last person he wants to run into in this situation was Rantarou Amami. After all, it’s bad enough to be having these kinds of dreams in this situation but running into the other person who’s been in said dreams? It makes it all the more awkward and messy of a situation and it’s harder to keep his cool.

Once he’s in the showers and notices all the steam he stops dead in his tracks, this can’t be happening again, _surely_ it can’t, right? A hum of acknowledgement reaches his ears and his heart aches at the tone it carries. _‘Fuck.’_ He thinks idly, his eyes landing on the mop of green hair that’s poking out from above the steam and he groans. It couldn’t get any worse, could it? His mouth feels completely dry and his face is definitely burning again as he makes his way over to get undressed, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he feels eyes on him.

“Oh,” The sound seems like it’s floating as the feeling of being watched leaves him, “I’m sorry, Ouma-kun.” Short and to the point, not usually the way Rantarou speaks to him. It’s odd and he doesn’t know if he enjoys it, if he’s being honest with himself, it sends a pang of... _something_ through his heart as he finishes undressing and gets into the shower adjacent to the taller boy.

“Don’t apologize, Amami-chan, you were here first! _Buuuuuuuut_ , you should feel honored I decided to stay!” He shoots back, his voice has no bite to it like it usually would, his lilac eyes looking up and scanning the other’s face before catching those beautiful green orbs. The way his green hair looks even slightly more manageable when wet is something he hadn’t noticed or thought possible… But it also feels like something he’s seen before. It takes a few moments before the taller looks away, the dusting of color on his face not having gone unnoticed by the shorter, who can tell his own face is burning again as he too looks away, turning on his own shower.

“Weird dream again..?” The barely audible question causes him to jump slightly, his hand toying with the sponge that now occupied it. Kokichi wonders if he should tell the truth, maybe keeping it at what he said last time is good enough, however; given the circumstances that would be a one word answer at this point.

A frustrated sigh leaves him as he lets the water hit his skin before answering, “Yeah…” His answer sounds tired and he almost curses himself for how weak he feels admitting it, _‘Not that you’d probably understand.’_ He thinks idly as he hears the water beside him turn off, his eyes barely looking up to catch the taller boy shaking his head.

“Mm…” Rantarou looks like he wants to say something else, hell, he sounds like he’s mulling things over in his head before he sighs and wraps his towel around his waist. He turns and Kokichi’s eyes follow him as best they can as he waves one hand nonchalantly above his head, “I’m going to head back to bed, I’ll see you at breakfast, Ouma-kun.”

As the other gets dressed and exits the showers, Kokichi realizes he didn’t reply, having found anything he could say dying in his throat. Once he’s alone he turns back, pressing his forehead against the wall of the shower, “Damn it…” He grumbles, balling his free hand into a fist and lightly punching at the divider, he can’t bring himself to do much besides finish his own shower and head back to his dorm room. Once there he flops onto his bed and grumbles to himself, turning awkwardly to look at his clock, by this point it was 2:30am and he knew better than anything that he wasn’t getting anymore sleep.

As the days ticked by he got more and more annoyed and easier to tick off, even though most of the others seemed on edge as well, he noticed how seemingly calm Rantarou remained. His lilac eyes narrowed as he caught the taller boy’s eyes and he felt a pit forming in his stomach, he hated this feeling of dread that he was forgetting something. The longer the supreme leader was on edge, the harder things seemed to get as he continually danced around any area of the prison school that he saw the taller male in to the best of his abilities.

It really only took one thing to set him off, after weeks of being on high alert and barely getting any sleep, Kirumi had confronted him about leaving his empty Panta bottles around and… It came crashing down. He’d felt arms around him, tugging him away from the other as his arms flailed around and his legs kicked to try and wiggle free of the two who had him restrained. When he finally managed his way out he saw two faces, but zeroed in on the tallest of the three, jabbing his finger into the other male’s chest.

He could barely hear what he was saying, his voice starting to waver slightly as he continued to scream at Rantarou, it wasn’t until he felt the other’s hand gently gripping his upper arm that everything flashed in his mind. Everything from the past four years flooded back into his mind like a wave crashing to the shoreline of the beach and his hands were darting up barely managing to touch Rantarou’s face. He felt tears on the top of his head as the other apologized, his ringed fingers carding through Kokichi’s hair.

Kokichi starts apologizing, but is cut off when he feels Rantarou’s lips against his own and his hands immediately snap up, fingers tangling into the unruly green hair that amazingly feels soft as ever. Regardless of the fact he can feel eyes on his back, he returns the kiss with as much vigor as he possibly can, pressing himself as close to the taller boy as he can get. Soon they pull back, staring into each other’s eyes as they sink to the ground keeping as close as they can. The leader is practically curled in a ball against Rantarou as they continue to cut each other’s apologies short.

When they’re finally pried apart by Gonta and Shuichi to answer questions, Kokichi stands at Rantarou’s side, holding his hand tightly for reassurance as they speak. He’s amazed that the others seem to be taking their answers so well, his body feels heavy as they finish, leaning into Rantarou a bit for support. As the group disburses around to go about their night with the new information coming to light, he feels the green haired boy squeeze his hand which makes him shake his head.

“Kichi…” He whispers, lilac orbs casting themselves up to meet soft green, “We can go to my room if you’d like, I can carry you.”

Kokichi hums, rocking on his feet for a moment before reaching his free arm out to his boyfriend, “That sounds nice, Tarou…” He mumbles a bit, catching the chuckle that leaves the taller boy’s mouth before their hands are disconnected. A huff leaves the leader before Rantarou smirks at him.

“I can’t pick you up very well if we’re holding hands.” His brow raises up and disappears behind his bangs as Kokichi nods, blushing slightly.

Soon Kokichi’s arms are slotted around Rantarou’s neck securely as he nuzzles his face against it, legs wrapping loosely around the taller’s waist. He feels strong arms supporting his middle and lets a small hum leave his lips as they start moving. Right now he’s too tired to care about the whispers he can hear as they walk past a few of the others on the way to the dorms, all he cares about right how light he feels in Rantarou’s grip.

When they finally reach Rantarou’s room, Kokichi feels a kiss being planted against his temple and it causes him to stir slightly, he heard the door lock already so he knows they’re safe. His tired eyes look upwards at the soft lopsided smile that the other is wearing and his heart flutters slightly, his cheek is pressed against his arm as he feels the other’s hand cradle his head slightly. There’s a moment where another hum slips out of his throat before leans up, pressing their lips together, he feels the other’s breath hitch slightly as he returns the kiss. After a moment they pull away, smiling at each other as Kokichi lets his legs fall, tugging the taller boy down to his level as his toes touch the ground.

“I missed this…” Rantarou whispers, playing with Kokichi’s hair, “Even when I didn’t know what ‘this’ was, _god_ did I miss it… I missed _you_ …” His voice sounds full of affection and Kokichi’s heart swells his own fingers teasing the hair at the base of the taller’s neck.

“I missed you too…” He says it quietly, even though they’re completely alone right now, he just wants to let the other know how much he cares. Kokichi can’t lie about how he feels, not that Rantarou would believe him in this position anyway, he doesn’t care though there was no reason for him to lie right now. He blinks his eyes slightly, a small yawn leaving him as he feels the other’s hands on his sides, it’s getting hard to keep himself up, legs starting to shake slightly.

“You’re shaking, Kichi…” Rantarou whispers, tilting himself down enough so the other boy has his feet flat on the ground now, “I take it you haven’t slept much either?” He questions.

The supreme leader shakes his head, pressing his face against the taller’s chest and yawning louder, his arms moving down a bit, hands sliding down to his shoulders.

“I know it’s early, but maybe we should try to get some rest.” Rantarou offers, rubbing his thumb against Kokichi’s temple for a moment before standing up, his ears catching the faint whine that leaves the male below him, “We need to take off our shoes and get in bed.” He chuckles slightly before leaning down and kissing the other’s head, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kokichi huffs, nodding slightly, “You better not,” His voice doesn’t hold any malice in it but there’s a break in his speech from another yawn, “I’d be upset if you left.”

The taller boy smiles, ruffling the purple lock’s of his boyfriend’s hair, “I know, but I promise to stay by your side.” He whispers before moving away a bit and heading over to the closet, “Mm…” He shuffles, taking off his shoes and then sliding his shirts off as he listens to the sound of the other removing his own clothing.

“Tarou…” Kokichi said, turning to look at his boyfriend slightly, catching the questioning glance the other was giving him, “Can...can I wear one of your shirts to bed..?” He inquires, blushing slightly as a soft smile and a knowing chuckle leaves the taller of the two.

“Yeah, Kichi.” Rantarou responded, grabbing a clean shirt and tossing it onto the bed in front of his boyfriend, turning back around he finished undressing himself, stretching a bit. He left himself in just his boxers and when he looked back Kokichi was already hopping onto the bed, wearing the shirt and snuggling into it.

Kokichi looked back up and blushed again as his eyes met Rantarou’s before he stuck his tongue out, which received a laugh. It was only a few minutes before he felt the bed dip at his side as his boyfriend sat next to him, he could feel a hand in his hair and he leaned into the touch. This was nice, he practically melted into Rantarou’s side, pressing as close to him as he could get. He feels the other start to yawn, causing him to glance up and poke the green haired boy’s cheek, “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s tired~” He teases.

“Well if that’s the case,” Rantarou starts, gently pushing the other onto the bed and chuckling at the squeak he lets out before crawling up to Kokichi’s side, “maybe getting comfortable is in order.” He finishes, moving his arms out to snake around the small boy’s waist. There’s a huff that’s let out from the smaller before he nuzzles his face against Rantarou’s chest, a content sigh leaving him.

“Yeah, maybe…” The violet haired boy responds, cuddling as close to the other as he can get, letting a long yawn leave him. A soft touch to his cheek draws Kokichi’s lilac eyes up to the caring gaze that’s cast down on him as Rantarou strokes his cheek with his thumb, humming in acknowledgement he leans into the affectionate touch for a moment, “It’s nice…” He whispers, smiling up at the other.

He receives a hum in response to his statement before watching Rantarou lean closer, he meets the other in the middle, their lips pressing together as his hands move up and cup either side of the other’s face. The arm around his waist pulls him closer and he gasps, feeling the other’s tongue slide into his mouth, battling with him for a moment before the nighttime announcement startles them. Kokichi grumbles slightly as the monitor turns off and he hears the taller laugh, “Forgot about that… Guess it wasn't _that_ early.” Rantarou says looking across the room.

Kokichi pouts, his hands sliding down and pressing against the other’s chest gently, nuzzling his face against it as well. It takes a moment, but he feels the other prop his chin up atop the messy violet locks of his hair, the warmth of the other’s skin feels nice. The shorter wiggles slightly, moving up after Rantarou moves his head and laying his head on the other side of the pillow, their eyes locking again, “I love you…” He whispered, smiling at the other.

“I love you too.” Rantarou leaned over, kissing Kokichi’s cheek before pulling the blanket up, “Lets get some sleep.”

The shorter nodded, a yawn escaping him as he closed his eyes, “Goodnight, Tarou…”

“Goodnight, Kichi.” Rantarou whispers, pushing the hair out of the smaller boy’s face as he falls asleep.


End file.
